1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to sonography training devices and more particularly pertains to a new sonography training device for assisting a person in understanding the location of a vein located in a limb by an ultrasound probe.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a tubular member that has a first end, a second end and a perimeter wall extending between the first and second ends. The perimeter wall has an aperture therein. A model representing an ultrasound probe includes a grip and a head attached together. The head has a distal edge with respect to the grip. The distal edge is elongated. An elongated member is attached to the distal edge and has a longitudinal axis orientated perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the model extending through the distal edge and a free end of the grip. The elongated member is spaced from the distal edge a distance between 0.5 inches and 2 inches. The elongated member is placed in the tubular member through the aperture to represent a vein which would be seen by an ultrasound probe represented by the model.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.